


sunsets and lee donghyuck

by tenxfruit



Series: nct mini fics [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, Sunsets, actually pretty angsty, pointless and written at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenxfruit/pseuds/tenxfruit
Summary: mark thinks about haechan a lot, nowadays.





	sunsets and lee donghyuck

i’ve always been fascinated by sunsets. the oranges and pinks. a sky so vast, so wide, being filled with mesmerizing colours. i could look up and see joy and pleasure. the sky looked back at me. it was a steady beauty, the sun making way for the moon without fail each day. in that time, i stopped and watched. in that time, i saw golden beams cast unto the world. i became accustomed to the light in my lover’s eyes that seemed so otherworldly. 

such a terrifying world in which we dwelled felt a little better under the colours of the sunset. 

a picture could never bring justice to the way the colours danced in my eyes. a person is brought into the present; they become present. the sky centred me the way lee donghyuck centred me. the feeling of floating in the clouds with your feet steady on the ground overcame me. 

unfortunately, true beauty never comes without problem. the cotton candy skies come and go so quickly; barely enough time to imprint on your retinas. the beauty is too fast, you see. like a beautiful illusion. when the minutes, days, years, leading up to the single moment my eyes met the sky felt like a blink compared to the present. 

in the time that winter comes, the sun leaves the sky early. as i finish day after day, i’m left to see a beautiful merging of worlds through the fogged glass of the window. bundled up in my seat, i saw two worlds merging. the light of the sun hitting soft snow cascaded over the ground, reflecting into the world. the rays filtering through fluffy clouds in a way to be only described as ethereal.

sunsets are much like love, i decided.  
sunsets to the world are like donghyuck was to me. captivating; grounding. donghyuck took my breath away at a glance. sunsets were a blessing i never deserved, the presence of an angel sent from heaven. 

every day i spent with donghyuck felt like another eternity. his smile had that sort of affect on me; stopping the world around us and leaving me stunned. although, looking back on it now, our time together seems to have passed very quickly. much too quickly. 

i laid awake many nights with thoughts of the boy with the sun kissed skin. thoughts of holding his warm hands, of caressing his beautiful face. i wanted to spend nights awake baking cookies together, days asleep in each other's arms. i wanted to talk about his favourite fruit, his passion for music. i often wished to turn over and see him next to me, just one last time. 

he was very similar to a sunset, that boy. maybe that’s why i loved him so much. i wish he hadn’t left me so soon.


End file.
